


Laag

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Samahan sila Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin sa isang masaya at magulong barkada roadtrip mula Davao to Bohol."Tara manlaag na ta!"





	1. Plans & Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Ang Laag ay ang bisaya term ng lakwatsa.

Sabi nga nila one cannot survive college alone kung gusto mo maging memorable ang college life mo at least you have couple of friends to be always there for you di lang para sa acads kundi para din sa landi at lakwatsa, tulad na lang ng mga bida ng kwentong ito. 

 

Meet Kyungsoo, a second year Human Resource Management student, siya yung klase ng tao na palaging napagkakamalang masungit dahil lagi na lang nakakunot ang nuo nito pero sa totoo lang Kyungsoo is more of a reserve kind of person at lumalabas lang ang kalandian niya kapag kasama ang mga kaibigan o di kaya kapag lasing na unlike his closest friend-slash-blockmate na si Baekhyun na total opposite niya. Si Baekhyun ang pinaka maingay sa kanila, straightforward at sabihin natin medyo malandi sa kanilang dalawa kaya naman dahil sa kanya ay naging kaibigan nila ang magpinsan na si Chanyeol at Sehun.

 

Finance major si Chanyeol ngunit naging magkaklase sila nilla Baekhyun at Kyungsoo second sem last year sa isang minor subject naging mag seatmates at later on magkaibigan ang tatlo tapos tuwing may lakad sila ay sinasabay ni Chanyeol ang nagiisang pinsan nitong si Sehun.

 

Isang linggo na lang at matatapos na ang isang semester, finals na aka hell week pero itong si Chanyeol ay advance mag-isip at may plano na for this coming summer syempre wih his friends. Nasa cafeteria siya ngayon kasama ang mga kaibigan at kumakain habang nagbabaasa ng kanilang mga notes. 

 

“Ang init naman dito pwede bang sa coffee shop na lang tayo” sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol with matching eye effect. Nag roll ng eyes si Kyungsoo ang pabebe ng mga kaibigan niya at siya ang nahihiya para sa kanila.

 

“Saang coffee shop ba gusto mo? Pwede natin puntahan anyways may five hours pa naman tayo for our next exam” 

 

“Hay nako ang whipped mo talaga sa boyfriend mo Chanyeol” sabat ni Kyungsoo

 

“Anong boyfriend, di pa nga sya nanliligaw sa akin” 

 

“Ay wow sa lagay na yan di pa kayo nagliligawan?” sagot ni kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa dalawang kaibigan na nakaupo sa harapan nya. 

 

“Sorry guys di ako makakasama, may exam ako in an hour” biglang sabi ni Sehun 

  
  


Anyways, dahil nga ang whipped nitong si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay di pa nya nililigawan ay umalis sila sa kanilang school at pumunta sa paboritong coffee shop ni Baekhyun. May isang exam na lang sila for today for Psychology at isang exam bukas para sa Economics.

 

Tumigil sa pagbabasa si Chanyeol at tiningan ang dalawang kaibigan bago nito tinanong kung ano ang balak nila for this coming summer. Nagshrug si Kyungsoo hindi pa daw siya sure kung ano ang plan ng family niya this year at tsaka busy yung parents niya sa renovation ng bahay nila. 

 

“How about you Baek?” 

 

“Thailand ata, pero next month na siguro sabi ni ate” 

 

Nag smile si Chanyeol sa dalawa.

 

“Oh bat ka nakatawa? Anong pina-plano mo?”  

 

Pinatong ni Chanyeol ang kanyang dalawang kamay sa mesa hindi parin ito humihinto sa pag ngiti na para bang may pina-planong hindi magugustuhan ng mga kaibigan.  _ Hindi nga ba?   _

 

“G ba kayo for a round trip?” 

 

“kami pa! Saan ba yan? Bagiuo, La Union? Zambales?” excited na tanong ni Baekhyun 

 

“Nope, Davao to Bohol or maybe Cebu” 

 

Umirap ang dalawang kaibigan sa narinig, seryoso ba tong si Chanyeol? Davao eh ang layo nun tsaka safe ba dun? Di ba magulo dun? Baka naman makidnap pa sila at isa pa hindi nila kabisado ang lugar. Dahil sa sobrang alala ay hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun at umiling na lang ito habang si Kyungsoo naman ay naka ngiti na para bang natutuwa sa sinabi ng kaibigan.  

 

“Davao? Eh paano yun? Gagastos tayo ng pamasahe sa plane para lang sa roadtrip na to?” 

 

“Soo, don’t worry sagot ko na ang round trip plane tickets nyo” 

 

“So ano, G?” tanong ni Chanyeol

 

Nang nod si Kyungsoo sino ba sya para ayawan ang libre diba? Tsaka he never been to Davao nor to the southern part of the country. 

 

“G ako, ikaw Baek?”  

 

“Kailan ba yan Chanyeol?”  

 

“three days after finals ends punta na tayong Davao, then stay lang tayo ng another night para kay lola before tayo aalis papuntang Bohol” 

 

“Ilang araw tayo sa Bohol?” tanong ulit ni Baekhyun

 

“Bat ba ang dami mong tanong Baek?” 

 

“Mga 3 to 5 days, depende sa inyo” 

 

Napaisip muna si Baekhyun, naalala kasi nito na sa makalawa na din ang dating ng bestfriend niyang si Jongin galing states, napag-desisyonan kasi nitong dito na lang sa Pilipinas magpapatuloy ng pag-aaral dahil mas gusto niya dito kahit na nasa America na ang buong pamilya niya.

 

“G ako, pero pwede ko bang isang si Jongin?” sagot ni Baekhyun 

 

“You mean ung kababata mo na dito na ulit mag-aaral?” 

 

Nag nod si Baek “okay lang ba Yeol?” 

 

“Oo naman, ikaw pa eh malakas ka sa akin” sagot ni Chanyeol sabay kindat kay Baekhyun 

 

“Ew gross”  sabi ni Kyungsoo  

  
  
  


Mabuti na lang at maaga natapos ang last exam nila Kyungsoo sakto at pwede niyang samahan si Baekhyun para sunduin ang kababata nito sa airport, kahit na mamaya pang alas-sais ang dating niya ay minabuti ng dalawa na agahan ang pagpunta sa airport para naman di sila maabutan ng traffic.  

 

Sa dalawang taon na pagkakaibigan ni kyungsoo at Baekhyun ay ngayon niya pa lang makikita si Jongin in person dahil palaging sa skype at video call niya lang ito nakikita. Well sa video calls nila ni Baekhyun at Jongin kung saan ay minsan na-aabutan ni Kyungsoo kapag may sleep over kanila Baekhyun. 

 

**_6:40 pm_ **

**_Jongin_ ** _ : Just landed    _

 

Finally after 30 minutes delayed nakarating na din si Jongin sa Pilipinas, excited na si Baekhyun na makita at mayakap ulit ang kababata. Ang di alam ni Baekhyun ay excited na din makita ni Kyungsoo ang gwapong kababata ng kanyang kaibigan.  

 

To say that Jongin is gwapo is an understatement for Kyungsoo because Kim Jongin is drop dead gorgeous jusko parang anak ni adonis sa kagwapuhan, dagdag mo pa yung fit ng katawan niya na halatang-halata under the white shirt he’s wearing. 

 

_ Pota ang gwapo pala niya sa personal   _ sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili habang tinitingnan ang binata na ngayon ay naglalakad papunta kay Baekhyun

 

Nakatayo lang si Kyungsoo sa gilid ng unti-unting lumapit sa kanila si Jongin, kahit na halatang pagod ito sa biyahe at naka suot ng shade ay mukhang masarap pa rin. 

 

“Namiss kita” sabi si Baekhyun bago nito niyakap ng mahigpit ang kaibigan at tsaka hinawakan ang mga braso ni Jongin at ginalaw ang buhok. Halos mahulog ang puso ni Kyungsoo nung nakita niyang ngumiti si Jongin kay Baekhyun at inangat ito kaunti habang niyakap ulit ang kaibigan. 

 

“Namiss din kita” sagot nito

 

Matapos ang ilang minutong yakapan ay finally napansin na nga nila si Kyungsoo sa gilid at ipinakilala siya ni Baekhyun kay Jongin.

 

“By the way, Jongin this is my friend Kyungsoo”  nag smile lang si Kyungsoo sa binata at nag wave ng kanyang kamay

 

“Soo, this is Jongin yung gwapong kababata ko” 

 

“Hi Jongin~” bati nito  

 

“Wait is he the  _ cute _ guy who’s always with you everytime we video call?”

 

Nagnod si Baekhyun at hindi nito naiwasan ang pagtaas ng kilay ng narinig niya ang salitang cute guy mula sa kaibigan. Biglang humaba ang buhok ng semi kalbo na si Kyungsoo sa narinig.

 

“Yeah, it’s him. I never thought you’ll remember him easily”  

 

“He’s cute so how can I easily forget him” napatigin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan wow 2 years pa lang sa States si Jongin at mukhang marunong na atang lumandi ang gago. 

 

“Oh, hi Kyungsoo. It’s nice to finally meet you” nag extend ng kamay si Jongin para makipag shake hands kay Kyungsoo 

_ “ _ Nice to meet you rin, Jongin” Sagot nito sabay hawak sa kamay ng binata. 

 

Medyo hindi alam ni Kyungsoo anong dapat na maging reaction habang nakahawak siya sa malaki at magaspang na kamay ni Jongin dagdag mo pa ang nakakatunaw na ngiti nito.  _ Kalma Kalbo Kalma  _

 

Matapos ang kamustahan sa airport kumain muna ang tatlo sa isang resto di kalayuan  bago nila ihahatid si Kyungsoo sa kanilang bahay since sa bahay muna nila Baekhyun titira si Jongin habang naghahanap pa ito ng condo na lilipatan.  

 

Naka-order na sila at ngayon ay naghihintay na lang na dumating ang kanilang pagkain ng naalala ni Baekhyun ang tungkol sa plano nila ni Chanyeol at tinanong si Jongin kung magiging busy ba ito the next few weeks. 

 

“Aside from looking for condos before school starts, wala naman akong gagawin. Why?” 

 

“Our other friend kasi invites us for a roadtrip and I am hoping that you’re free so you can tag along with us” sabi ni Baekhyun 

 

“Okay lang ba sa friend mo?” 

 

“Nako anything for Baek okay yun” satsat ni Kyungsoo kaya naman ay nasipa ito ni Baekhyun sa ilaim ng mesa. 

 

“He don’t mind, infact he’s willing to pay your roundtrip plane ticket na rin” 

 

“Wait, plane ticket? Akala ko ba roadtrip to?” medyo nagulo ang utak ni Jongin sa narinig kaya naman ay pinaliwanag ito sa kanya ni Baekhyun. 

 

“Lakas naman ng trip ng friend niyo, pero sige game ako jan” sagot ni Jongin

  
  
  


Dahil sa ingay ng cellphone ay nagising si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mahimbing na tulog at nanlaki ang mga mata nito ng nakita ang pangalan ni Chanyeol na nagflash sa kanyang cellphone. 

 

Potek pag si Chanyeol na kasi ang tumatawag iba na ang ibig sabihin nyan it’s either may emergency or late na sya sa usapan nilang magkakaibigan, pero sa panahon na to probably the latter since yung call time nila is 11:30 at 11:20 na nagising si Kyungsoo.  

 

Nag call back si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at sinabing dadating na siya within thirty minutes. Hay nako kahit kailan talaga ay pahamak tong si Baekhyun bakit ba kasi nag aya na pumunta saglit ng mall para magkape eh pwede naman sya mag timpla ng 3 in 1 nescafe sa bahay nila ayun tuloy ang tagal nakatulog ni Kyungsoo kagabi (or more like kaninang umaga) at matagal din itong nagising. 

 

Yung sinabing thirty minutues naging almost one hour at halos hindi maipinta ang mukha ni Chanyeol dahil sa pagkainis kahit na panay ang pag tetext sa kanya ni Kyungsoo dahil nga ang traffic ng Manila at walang masasakyan si Kyungsoo. 

 

Mabilis na umupo si Kyungsoo sa bakanteng upuan na katabi ni Sehun at kaharap ni Jongin, habang katabi naman ni Baekhyun ang kababata at si Chanyeol ay nakaupo sa gitna. 

 

“Sorry I’m late”  

 

Nang nakaupo na si Kyungsoo ay tumingin ito sa paligid at ng nagtama ang kanilang paningin ni Jongin ay hindi nito napigilan magblush at bigla itong yumuko at kunwari ay tinitingan ang kanyang cellphone.

 

“Okay lang yun soo, at least ngayon nandito ka na,” sagot ni Sehun pagkatapos ay ipinatong ang braso nito sa balikat ni Kyungsoo

 

“Ano ba Sehun bigat ng braso mo ibaba mo nga yan baka putulin ko yan ngayon” Ngunit hindi gumalaw si Sehun at patuloy parin sa pagpatong ng braso. 

 

“Anyways since nandito na ang lahat let’s talk about our itinerary” 

 

Chanyeol suggest that they need to leave from Davao at 3 am on Saturday since he and his lola need to discuss something during their first day, tapos si Sehun yung in-charge para itour yung tatlo within the city. Napag usapan na din nila kung saan ang kanilang mga stop over for breakfast dun sa resto ng family friend nila Chanyeol na di naman kalayuan, and then lunch hopefully somewhere sa Cagayan before they head over to Camiguin.

 

“Bakit pa tayo pupuntang Camiguin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo

 

“Sayang kasi yung opportunity soo, since we will be heading to Cagayan at more or less one hour lang yung biyahe sa isla might as well we should check the place. Also para dun na lang tayo matulog for one night” 

 

Nag nod ang lahat well may point din naman si Chanyeol sayang din kasi di naman sila palaging nakakapunta dun at isa pa libre naman siya so why not. 

 

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol sabay patong ng kamay nito sa kamay ni Chanyeol “Galing naman mag plan ng friend ko” 

 

“Friends daw pota” asar ni Sehun na siya ring tinawanan ni Kyungsoo habang tahimik lang si Jongin at minamasdan ang kababata.

 

“May places to stay na ba tayo sa Bohol at Camiguin?” 

 

“Sa Bohol yes, nakapag pareserve na ako kahapon” sagot ni Sehun habang patuloy parin ito sa pag patong ng kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

“How about sa Camiguin?” tanong ni Baekhyun

 

“Well I’ll try to make a reservation once nasa Davao na tayo, madali lang naman siya” sagot ni Sehun

 

Once their schedule is fixed binigay ni Chanyeol sa kanila ang kanilang tickets also to remind them about their flight schedule will be around 1 in the afternoon. Pagkatapos nilang nag lunch ay pumunta muna sila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa mall para daw mamili ng outfit.

 

“Ha? Wag mong sabihin hindi ka pa naka pack kaya kailangan pa natin bumili ng bagong outfit?”

 

“No tapos na, pero I need an outfit papuntang Davao. Ayoko naman magmukhang pangit pag nameet ko na Lola ni Chanyeol” rason ni Baekhyun 

 

“Hay nako Baek, kahit na siguro magsando ka wala namang pake lola ni Chanyeol kasi  _ friends _ lang naman kayo diba?” 

 

“Just because we’re just friends di na pwede?” 

 

Nag shrug si Kyungsoo tapos with his small voice sinabi niyang “Wag ako Baek!”

 

“By the way, Si Jongin sasama ba?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Tumaas ang kilay ni Baek sa nadinig pagkatapos ay umiling ito at sinabing maghahanap daw siya ng condo ngayon.

 

While nasa mall na sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ay di naiwasan ni Kyungsoo na magtanong sa kaibigan tungkol kay Jongin, hindi naman sa  _ interesado _ siya sa binata he’s more  _ curious _ about him lalo na nung napansin niyang hindi gaano ito nag-sasalita kanina.

 

“Ganon ba katahimik si Jongin?” 

 

“what do you mean?” 

 

"Napansin ko lang kasi na ang tahimik niya, o baka dahil nahihiya lang siya since first time niyang sumama sa atin?” 

 

“Don’t worry Soo ganyang lang talaga si Jongin sa mga bagong kakilala, ngayon lang yan tahimik. Bukas or the next day nako magiging makulit na yan like kasing kulit ni Sehun.” paliwanag ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan 

 

May itatanong pa sana si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun nang may nagtext sa kaibigan. 

 

**3:20 pm**

**From: Jongin**

Baek can I ask for Kyungsoo’s number.

 

Napataas ulit ang kilay ni Baekhyun at parang may napansin itong kakaiba sa dalawa, nakatingin ito kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay seryoso sa pamimili ng mga damit. Pagkatapos ay ngumiti si Baekhyun at nag reply sa text ng kababata. 

 

Mabuti na lang talaga at tumupad sa usapan tong si Baekhyun, ngayon ay nakauwi na si Kyungsoo, katatapos niya lang din sa kanyang skincare routine at ready na siyang matulog ng maaga ng biglang may nagtext sa kanya 

 

**9:10 pm**

**From: 09372104739**

Hi Kyungsoo, this is Jongin may itatanong lang sana ako about Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

I hope you don’t mind. 


	2. Day 1: Off to Davao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dumating na nga sila sa Davao kung saan nakatira ang Lola ni Chanyeol at Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, may dinagdag akong bisaya term sa chapter na ito~ I hope you like this chapter.

Isang malakas na katok sa pintuan ang gumising kay Kyungsoo sa kanyang tulog, tiningnan niya ang kanyang cellphone na may isang unread message mula kay Jongin kagabi hindi maiwasan ng binata ang ngumiti ng mabasa ang text ni Jongin 

 

**11:03 pm**

**From: Jongin**

Thank you for the time soo, ayan tuloy medyo late ka na nakatulog dahil sa akin. 

Good night and see you tomorrow.  

 

Wow ha ang haba ng text ni Kuya, mag rereply pa sana ito kay Jongin ng biglang may bumukas sa kanyang pinto at pumasok si Baekhyun at si Jongin.  _ Ay pota hindi pa ako nakaayos _ . Mabilis na tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pangibaba at umaasang hindi napansin ni Jongin ang spongebob boxer short na suot nito. 

 

“oa mo talaga soo wag mo na nga itago ang spongebob boxers mo sa amin” asar sa kanya ni Baekhyun na may kasamang tawa. 

 

Ngumiti lang sa kanya si Jongin at binati ito ng good morning bago umupo sa kanyang study table habang si Baekhyun naman ay nasa kama niya nakaupo. 

 

“Maligo ka na nga baka mahuli na naman tayo at magalit na naman si Chanyeol sa atin” 

 

Sa totoo lang ay ito yung ayaw ni Kyungsoo kapag may lakad sila nila Chanyeol dahil wala sa bokabularyo nito ang salitang Pilipino time dahil para sa kanya ay excuse lang daw yun para sa mga tamad kumilos. Dahil mukhang busy naman si Jongin sa kanyang cellphone ay mabilis na tumayo si Kyungsoo sa higaan at tumakbo sa kanyang banyo at nung malapit na itong pumasok ay bigla siyang tinanong ni Baekhyun 

 

“Kyungsoo ung damit na susuotin mo?” 

 

Shit! Nandun nga pala malapit sa inuupuan ni Jongin nakalagay ang kanyang isusuot.  _ Tanga mo talaga Kyungsoo _ , tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun para nagpatulong ngunit hindi ito pinansin ng kaibigan sa halip ay kinuha ang cellphone nito ang nagsimulang mag open ng twitter app. Dahil walang choice si Kyungsoo kaya kinuha niya na lang ang sariling damit para dalahin sa banyo. Sayang lang at hindi nakita ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya tinitigan ni Jongin habang naglalakad siya pabalik, well di niya nga ito nakita pero napansin naman ni Baekhyun kung gaano nakatutok si Jongin sa malaking pwet ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Alas-diyes na ng umaga nakaalis sila Kyungsoo sa kanilang bahay buti na lang at hindi ito kalayuan sa airport at hinatid din sila ng tatay ni Kyungsoo. Halos isang orass din bago nakarating ang tatlo sa airport at kanina pa pala naghihintay sa kanila sila Chanyeol at Sehun.

 

Isang mahigpit na yakap ang ibiginay ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ng nagkita sila sa airport yung yakap na akala mong ilang buwan na silang hindi nagkita. Si Sehun naman ay lumapit kay Jongin para batiin ito pagkatapos ay tumabi siya kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakaupo sa mga waiting chairs. 

 

“Kain muna tayo please” sabi ni Kyungsoo 

 

“Gutom ka na ba Soo?” tanong ni Sehun. Nag nod lang si Kyungsoo at patuloy sa pagtingin sa paligid. 

 

Nasa terminal 3 sila ngayon dahil via Cebu pacific ang sasakyan nilang eroplano. Tumayo si Kyungsoo at nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa itaas kung saan nandoon ang karamihan ng mga restaurant pagkatapos ay sumunod naman sa kanya ang mga kaibigan.  _ Hay nako kung di mo pangunahan di din gagalaw.  _

 

“Chanyeol ano bang gustong pasalubong ng lola nyo? Nakakahiya naman bibisita tayo sa kanya tapos wala tayong dala” 

 

“Nako baek okay lang yan kay lola” sabi ni Chanyeol 

 

“Knowing her siya pa ata ang magpapadala ng baon sa atin”  dagdag ni Sehun

 

Buti na lang at mabilis ang serving sa pancake house sa airport at before boarding time ay nakita na agad nila ang kanilang assign gate, yun nga lang since tanghali ang flight nila at knowing the airlines na sasakyan almost one hour silang delayed.  

 

“Inaantok ka ba Kyungsoo?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongin. Magkatabi silang dalawa sa waiting area habang nasalikod naman nila nakaupo sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. 

 

“Medyo” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo  

 

“Patong mo dito ang ulo mo” sabi sa kanya ni Jongin sabay tapik sa kanyang balikat. Umiling si Kyungsoo at biglang namula mukhang nahihiya yata ito kay Jongin. 

 

“Wag ka nang mahiya, kasalanan ko din naman bakit nakulangan ka ng tulog kagabi” kahit na gustuhin man ni Kyungsoo dahil totoo namang inaantok siya ay nahihiya itong gawin lalo na at nasa likod lang nila si Baekhyun, ay nako ayaw ni Kyungsoo na maasar ng kaibigan.

 

“Bakit ba kasi kagabi mo talaga ako tinanong eh magkakasama naman tayo ngayon” 

 

“Di ko din yan naisip ang akin lang ay may mga bagay na gusto akong malaman tungkol sa kanila na di ko matanong kay Baek alam mo naman siguro kung gaano kumilatis yan diba? Daig pa yung mga taga nbi kung magtanong”  

 

Tumawa ng malakas si Kyungsoo dahil totoo naman talaga ang sabi ni Jongin daig pa nga ni Baekhyun ang NBI sa skills nito sa pagtatanong. 

 

“Hoy kayong dalawa akala niyo ba di ko naririnig yung pinagku-kwentohan niyo”  biglang sabi ni Baekhyun galing sa likod

 

“Pag-untugin ko kayo diyan” dagdag pa nito

 

Maya-maya pa ay nagsimula na ang boarding call para sa flight nila ngunit hinihintay parin nila si Sehun na ngayon ay bumibili pa rin ng pagkain niya.

 

“Lika nga Sehun tulungan na kita para sa pag-ubos ng pagkain” sabi sa kanya ni Kyungso

  
  


“Soo, anong seat ka ba?” Tanong sa kanya ni Sehun 

 

“20 B, ikaw ba?” 

 

“20 A”

 

“Ang daya naman nasa may window ka pa, siguro ikaw pumili nito” 

 

Sa halip na sumagot at ngumiti lang sa kanya si Sehun at kinindatan ito. Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa likod kung nasaan si Jongin at tinanong din ito pagkatapos ay ipinakita ng binata sa kanya ang boarding pass  na may nakasulat na 20 C. 

 

“magkatabi tayo” bulong nito pagkatapos ay ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya.  

 

_ Shit! Kalma Kalbo Kalma _

 

Nakaupo na silang tatlo sa kanilang assigned seats pero hindi parin mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mainis kay Sehun kasi nga gustong gusto nya umupo sa may window 

 

“Kandong ka sa akin” asar ni Sehun sa kanya hindi na nagsalita si Kyungsoo at bigla na lang sinapak ang kaibigan

 

Tumawa lang si Sehun pagkatapos ay biglang niyakap si Kyungsoo “Sorry na po” lambing nito sa kaibigan pagkatapos ay ipinatong niya ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sehun ano ba ang bigat ang ulo mo”  sabi nito pagkatapos ay itinulak niya papalayo ang ulo ng kaibigan sa kanyang balikat

 

Dalawang oras sa biyahe at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo paano niya ito makakaya ngayong nakaupo siya sa gitna ng isang makulit na si Sehun at ni Jongin. Naiinis din ito sa sarili ng napagtanto niyang hindi pala siya naka download ng movie sa netflix kagabi at least naman sana may papanoorin siya sa biyahe. 

 

Speaking of netflix napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kanan kung saan nakaupo si Jongin dahil napansin nitong nag-oopen ng kanyang netflix app at naghahanap ng palabas na pwedeng papanoorin.

 

“Yung irreplaceable you panoorin natin” 

 

Biglang napatingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo,  _ natin? _ Hindi siya nainform na manonood din pala si Kyungsoo sa netflix niya

 

“Pero yung doctor strange lang ang nadownload ko” sabi nito kay Kyungsoo

Nagpout sa kanya ang binata dahil sinabi ngunit wala ng magawa si Jongin since wala namang internet connection ang airplane na to kaya walang choice si Kyungsoo kundi panoorin yung movie na nadownload niya. 

 

“here” inabot ni Jongin sa kanya ang right side ng kanyang earphones kay Kyungsoo at umayos sa pagkaupo at inilagay ang kanyang iphone 7 sa gitna ng upuan nila ni Kyungsoo. Halos magkadikit na nga ang kanilang mga siko sa sobrang lapit pero hindi ito inalintana ng dalawa. Sa sobrang magkalapit nila ay naaamoy na ni Kyungsoo kung gaano ka bango ni Jongin.

 

Ilang minuto palang silang nanonood ay napansin na agad ni Jongin ang pagpaba ng ulo ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa naipatong niya na ito sa balikat si Jongin, nakatulog na pala ang binata. Hinayaan na lang ito ni Jongin at nagpatuloy sa panonood ng Doctor Strange sa nextflix. 

 

Dahil sa sobrang sakit ng katawan ay nagising si Kyungsoo, napansin nitong may mabigat sa bandang kaliwa at ng sinilip niya  nakita niya si Sehun na natutulog at nakapatong ang kanyang ulo sa maliit na balikat ni nito. At ng humarap si Kyungsoo ay nakita niya si Jongin na natutulog habang nakaplay pa rin ang Doctor Strange sa kanyang cellphone. Since tulog pa rin naman ang binata ay sinulit na ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakataon na titigan si Jongin ng malapitan, minimorize ang bawat detalye sa gwapong mukha ng binata, ang tangos ng kanyang ilong pati na rin ang kurba ng kanyang labi. Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang ngumiti habang tinititigan ang binata  _ grabe ang gwapo talaga ni Jongin.  _

 

_ “Maayong pagabot sa Davao”   _

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang biglang dumilat ang mga mata ni Jongin, halos hindi siya makahinga dahil nahuli siya ng binata na nakatitig sa kanya habang itoy natutulog.  _ Kalma Kalbo Kalma  _ sabi nito sa sarili. 

  
  


Kalma? Paano siya kakalma kung halos ilang inches lang ang pagitan ng mukha nila ni Jongin. Paano siya kakalma kung nakatitig din sa kanya ang binata at pagkatapos ay ngumiti pa ito sa kanya.

 

_ “Please buckle your seatbelt as we are about to land at Davao Internation Airport”  _

 

“Sorry nakatulog pala ako” bulong sa kanya ni Jongin. Shit halos maihi si Kyungsoo ng marinig nito ang paos ngunit malalim na boses ng binata. Ilang minuto din bago nakapag react si Kyungsoo lalo na ng nagkatitigian sila ni Jongin

 

Kasing pula na ng kamatis ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang hiya kaya naman ay nagmamadali ito sa pag higpit ng kanyang seatbelt at ginising si Sehun na nasa kaliwa niya. 

 

_ Potek Kyungsoo nakakahiya naman ng ginawa mo, ayan ang landi mo kasi tuloy nahuli ka ni Jongin  _

 

Suko na si Kyungsoo sa sobrang hiya nito ay parang ayaw niya ng umalis sa kanyang upuan.  _ Lord ayaw ko na kunin nyo na lang ako please _ . Ilang minuto pa ay nakapag land na nga ang kanilang sinasakyang eroplano pero parang ayaw na nga talaga umalis ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang kahihiyan. Nung nakapag land na ang sinasakyan ay mabilis na tumayo si Jongin sa upuan para kunin ang kaniyang bag sa head cabin una nitong kinuha ang sa kanya pagkatapos ay kinuha niya na rin ang bag nila Sehun pati kay Kyungsoo.

 

“T-thanks” sabi ni Kyungsoo

 

Sa wakas at nakarating na din sila sa Davao, hindi katulad ng NAIA 3 malitti lang ang Davao International Airport walang mga stall na nagbebenta ng mga branded products tanging mga native products lang at mga pagkain na pwede gawing pasalubong, anyways, hindi yan ang point natin. 

 

Habang naglalakad pababa ng airport tiniyak ni Kyungsoo na makasabay sa paglakad si Baekhyun at lumayo ng kaunti kay Jongin dahil hindi parin ito nakaka get-over sa katangahan na nagawa kanina.

 

“Anyare sayo, Soo. Bat ka namumula?” tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun

 

“Ha? Wala to medyo pagod lang” of course alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi maniniwala ang kanyang kaibigan, well pasalamat nalang siya at di na siya tinanong ulit ni Baekhyun.  

 

Pagkalabas nila sa airport ay nakita nila agad si Manong Bert ang matagal ng driver ng lola nila Chanyeol at Sehun, sinalubong agad sila ng matanda at kinuha ang troley na tulak-tulak ni Chanyeol.

 

“Manong Bert, Kamusta?” bati sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang si Sehun naman ay lumapit sa matanda at niyakap ito. 

 

“Mabuti naman, kayo? Kamusta na?” 

 

“Mabuti din kami, manong.” sagot ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ay ipinakilala niya ang tatlong kaibigan sa kanilang family driver.   

 

Dahil first time pa nila Baekhyun, Kyungsoo at Jongin sa Davao halos nakatingin lang sila sa bintana, buti na lang at maganda ang panahon pagdating nila kaya naman ay na-enjoy nila pagmasdan ang tanawin sa labas.

 

“Naa pa ba tay agian lain?”   _ (May dadaanan pa ba tayong iba?”)  _ tanong ni Manong Bert

 

“Wala na nong, uwi na agad tayo” 

 

“Sige kay mag shortcut nalang ako sa Diverson road, traffic din kasi kung sa downtown tayo dadaan” 

 

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at tinanong ito kung ilang oras ba ang biyahe pauwi sa kanila. 

 

“Mga 1 to 2 hours, depende kung hindi traffic”  

 

“Ahh, may mall ba kayo dito?” tanong ulit ni Baekhyun 

 

Ito na siguro ang isa sa common na tanong ng taga luzon sa taga probinsya gaya ng Davao kaya hindi na nagtataka sila Chanyeol at Sehun kung naitanong ito ni Baekhyun. 

 

“Yes Baek may mga malls naman kami dito kaso di nga lang natin madadaanan since nasa National Hi-Way tayo” sagot sa kaniya ni Sehun 

 

Dahil sa traffic at speed limit ay medyo natagalan nga silang dumating sa bahay ng Lola nila Chanyeol at Sehun. Makulimlim na ng dumating sila sa loob ng Juna Subdivision, ang subdivision kung saan nakatira ang kanilang lola. Ito ang isa sa pinakalumang subdivision sa lungsod kaya naman karamihan sa mga bahay dito ay mga luma ang ibang bahay nga ay abandonado na. Pero kahit na ganito masasabi mo parin na isa ito sa lugar na pinaka accessible sa lahat, may walking distant na simbahan, malls at dalawang schools (ang ADDU at PWC).

 

Isa-isang bumaba sina Chanyeol sa sasakyan at sinalubong ang kanilang lola na nakaupo sa kanilang terrace. Halos mahulog ang panga nila Baekhyun, Kyungsoo at Jongin sa pagkamangha ang malaking bahay, may kalumaan na ito pero makikita mo parin ang ganda at ang linis. Napapalibutan ng malaking lawn ang kanilang bahay at meron din silang malaking garahe para sa lima nilang kotse. 

 

“Bat andami nilang sasakyan?” biglang tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ngunit nag shrug lang ito dahil sa totoo lang ay hindi din alam ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam na ganito pala kayaman ang lola ng kanyang kaibigan, napaka low profile kasi nila Sehun at Chanyeol sa school. 

 

“Baek, bakit andami nilang sasakyan. Alam mo ba ang negosyo nila?” 

 

“Sabi sa akin ni Chanyeol ay may tatlong gasoline station sila dito sa Davao. So baka galing sa negosyo nila ung mga sasakyan.  Sabi ni Baek

 

“Lola~” narinig nila si Sehun at nakita kung gaano ito lumambing sa kanyang lola niyakap nito ang matatanda ng sobra nung dumating na sila at hinalikan ang kanyang mga pisngi

 

“Gi mingaw ko nimo, la”  _ (namiss kita, La)  _ bulong nito sa matanda

 

Inalis ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Sehun sa kanilang lola at niyakap din ito ng mahigpit at sinabing miss na miss na din niya ang kanyang lola. Gigil silang niyakap ng kanilang lola at hinalikan ang kanilang mga pisngi. 

 

“Apo, salamat at nakabisita na ulit kayo dito” Sabi nito 

 

“By the way, lola ipapakilala muna kita sa mga kaibigan namin”  kinalas ni Chanyeol ang pagkayakap sa kanilang lola at pinalitan naman ito ni Sehun. 

 

“La, this is our friends Baekhyun,  Kyungsoo, at Jongin” sabi ni Chanyeol

 

“Guys, this is our lola Lydia”

 

Isa-isang lumapit sina Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, at Jongin kay lola Lydia para mag mano. Matanda na si Lola Lydia according to Chanyeol ay 83 years old na ito pero sa awa ng Diyos ay malakas pa si lola at okay pa ang memorya nito. May katangkaran rin si Lola, maputi at kahit na matanda na dito di mo maitatanggi na maganda siya, may mga ilan-ilang alahas din itong suot.

 

“Maayong gabie, lola Lydia” bati ni Baekhyun 

 

“Lola ito si Baekhyun yung close friend ko” sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang ipinatong nito ang kanyang kamay sa balikat ni Baekhyun

 

“Ayaw ug tuo niya la”  _ (wag ka maniwala sa kanya, la)  _ bulong ni Sehun sa kanyang lola. Tumawa lang si lola Lydia.

 

“Oh sha pumasok na tayo sa loob ng bahay, halina kayo mga apo.”

 

“wag kayong mahiya dito ha, relax lang kayo at feel at home. Kung ginugutom kayo pwede kayo magpaluto kay Manag Caring.” dagdag ni lola Lydia 

 

“Chanyeol ilang linggo ba kayo dito?” tanong ni Lola 

 

“Dalawang araw lang kami dito lola, pupunta din kaming Bohol after” 

 

Hindi maiwasan ni Lola Lydia ang malungkot sa narinig, akala kasi nito na magtatagal ang mga apo sa Davao gaya ng ginagawa nila dati. 

 

“Bohol? Tapos anong sasakyan niyo?” 

 

“Yung isang fortuner mo lola hihiramin namin” sabat naman ni Sehun 

 

“kamaayo jud ninyo, pero sige sasabihan ko si manong bert na ipacheck-up ang sasakyan sa casa bukas”  ( _ ang galing niyo din) _

 

Mabilis na lumapit si Chanyeol at Sehun sa kanilang lola at niyakap ulit ito “the best ka talaga lola” 

 

“Wag niyo na ako bolahin, basta ha promise nyo sa akin na hindi kayo maghaharurot sa daan. Tama na nga yan umakyat na kayo sa taas at pinaayos ko na ang kwarto nyo”

 

Isa-isang binuhat ng magkakaibigan ang mga dala nilang bag papunta sa taas kung saan ang kanilang mga kwarto. Alas-sais pa lang ng gabi at medyo tahimik na sa bahay nila lola Lydia, hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang makadama ng konting takot dahil sa katahimikan sa paligid. Humawak ito sa braso ni Baekhyun habang tinatahas nila ang hagdanan papunta sa itaas.

 

Gaya ng nasa baba ay malawak din ang taas na bahagi ng bahay ni lola Lydia gawa din ito sa kahoy at may tatlong kwarto at isang banyo, meron ding terrace na malapit sa kwarto ni Sehun at sa labas nito ay may isang malaking puno ng Manga.  

 

Malaki ang guestroom kung saan matutulog sila Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, at Jongin may dalawa itong twin size bed at malalaking cabinet na aakalain mong pinto papuntang narnia sa sobrang laki, may malalaking bintana din ang kanilang kwarto. 

 

“Baek tabi tayo matulog please natatakot ako”  sabi ni Kyungsoo

 

“depende,” sagot ni Baekhyun bago ito tumawa

 

“Wag mo akong iwan please, promise natatakot talaga ako feeling ko may iba pang nakatira dito” 

 

“OA mo Kyungsoo, 2018 na kaya di na uso ang multo ngayon” 

 

Sabay na tumawa sina Baekhyun at Jongin habang nakaupo lang si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama 

 

“Wag kang matakot, Soo. Nandito naman ako kung busy si Baekhyun” biglang sabi ni Jongin 

 

Napataas bigla ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa narinig mula sa kanyang kaibigan, wow ang swabe ng gago. Hindi naman tanga tong si Baekhyun at medyo nahahalata na niya na may kakaiba sa dalawa niyang kaibigan. Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo ngunit halata naman ni Baekhyun ang blush nito. Maya-maya pa ay kumatok si Manang Caring para sabihan sila Kyungsoo na nakahanda na ang kanilang hapunan sa baba. 

 

Nasa mesa na sila Chanyeol at Sehun nang bumaba sina Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, at Jongin, nanlaki ang mga mata ng tatlo ng nakita ang mga pagkain na inahain para sa kanila. May maliit na lechon, pancit, at crabs sa mesa. 

 

“wow ang dami naman nito lola” sabi ni Kyungsoo   

 

“Nako apo okay lang yan, isa pa eto ang mga paboritong pagkain nila Chanyeol at Sehun. Oh sha kumain na kayo.” 

 

Habang kumakain silang anim kasama si Lola Lydia ay nagkwentuhan sila tungkol sa kabataan nila Sehun at Chanyeol. 

 

“Lola gaano na ba katagal tong bahay nyo?”  

 

“1920’s nung itinayo ang bahay na to, bale sa mga magulang talaga ito ng Lolo nila at dahil isa lang ang kanilang anak kaya ibinigay nila ito sa amin.” 

 

“1920’s? Ibig sabihin po ba nito may  _ iba _ pang nakatira dito?”  tanong ni Kyungsoo 

 

Ngumiti si Lola Lydia. 

 

“Itanong mo kay Sehun, soo,” sabi ni Chanyeol

 

Napalingon silang tatlo kay Sehun, hindi kumibo ang binata at nagpatuloy sa pagkain ng lechon. 

 

“Sehun, please make kwento” sabi ni Baekhyun habang si Kyungsoo naman ay napatigil sa pagkain at umiling na para bang nakiusap na wag na lang ito ikwento.  

 

“Nothing much, may naging kaibigan lang akong engkanto back when I’m still six years olf” casual na pagkasabi ni Sehun habang kinukuha ang balat ng lechon. 

 

“Naging kaibigan?” 

 

Nag nod si Sehun ay tuluyan na nga nitong kinuwento sa mga kaibigan ang tungkol sa kanyang  _ kaibigan.  _ Grade one pa siya nun at nag-aaral sa Philippine Womens College (pwc) since malapit lang ito sa bahay ng kanyang lola ay dito ito tumitira tuwing weekdays at umuuwi lang sa kanila kapag Friday at Saturday dahil busy din ang kanyang mga magulang sa kanilang negosyo.

 

Isang gabi ay nagising na lang ito bandang ala-tres ng umaga at pumunta malapit sa puno ng manga, at doon ay nakita siya ng kanyang Lolo na naglalaro mag-isa. Nang tinanong ito kung sino ang kalaro  _ “Si Luhan po, lo”  _

 

Halos tatlong linggo ding gumigising si Sehun ng alas-tres ng umaga at naglalaro sa mag puno ng manga mag-isa. Dahil dun ay napilitan silang lumipat sa Manila at itransfer si Sehun dahil sa kakaibigan ginagawa ni Sehun. 

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ngunit napansin nito ang paglamig ng ihip ng hangin at biglang pagtinding ng kanyang balahibo. Natahimik ang lahat ng ilang minuto ng wala namang dahilan pagkatapos ay isa-isa silang huminto sa pagkain maliban na lang kay Sehun at lola Lydia. Kahit si Jongin na di naman naniniwala sa mga multo at enkanto ay napatigil at napatingin sa bintana nila Sehun kung saan nandoon ang puno ng Manga.

 

“Wag niyo na lang pansinin yan” sabi sa kanila ni Sehun 

 

Sa sobrang takot ay napalapit ng maigi si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang si Kyungsoo naman ay napahawak sa kamay ni Jongin sa ilalim ng mesa. Nang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo ang ginawa ay bibitawan sana nito ang kamay ni Jongin ngunit pinigilan ito ng binata at hinawakan ulit ang kanyang kamay, hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang gagawin lalo na nung naramdaman niya ang paghimas ng hinlalaki ni jongin sa kanyang maliit na kamay. Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa binata ngunit patuloy parin ito sa pakiknig sa kwento ni Sehun.

 

Pagkatapos kumain ay niyaya ni Chanyeol na pumunta sa Matina Town Square para makipag-inuman pero dahil ang lahat sa biyahe ay minabuti na lang nila tumambay sa terrace nila Sehun at doon nalang sila nag-inuman. 

 

Uupo na sana si Kyungsoo malapit kay Baekhyun ng bigla itong hinila ni Sehun para makatabi ito sa upuan. 

 

“Dito ka na soo, tabi tayo” 

 

Ayaw sana ni Kyungsoo dahil gusto nitong tumabi kay Baekhyun ngunit magkatabi na sila ni Chanyeol at ayaw niya din makatabi si Jongin kaya naman ay pumayag itong tumabi Kay Sehun. Nakapatong ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Sehun habang pinagpapatuloy nila ang pagkukwento tungkol sa mga naexperience ng magpipinsan sa bahay ng kanilang lola, kahit hindi sabihin ni Kyungsoo alam nila Baekhyun na natatakot na ang kaibigan. Habang patuloy ang pagkukwento ay hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na titigan ang binata at minsan nga ay nagtatama ang kanilang paningin. Isang beses ay nakatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakaupo sa harapan niya, napansin ni Kyungsoo ang biglang pag pout ni Jongin nang nakita niyang hinihimas ni Sehun ang kanyang buhok.

 

Palalim na din ang gabi at madami na din nainom nila Chanyeol, Baekhyun, at Jongin kaya naman ay tumigil na sila sa pag-iinom.  

 

“Baek sa kwarto ko kana matulog” 

 

“Paano ako?” biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo

 

“Andyan naman si Jongin, di ka magiisa” sabi ni Baekhyun 

 

“O sa kwarto ka ni Sehun matulog. Ikaw?”

 

Kung tutuusin mas pipiliin pa siguro ni Kyungsoo ang matulog sa kwarto na kasama ni Jongin kesa naman matulog sa kwarto ni Sehun na malapit sa puno ng Manga. 

 

“Sige na nga, lika na sa kwarto Jongin” sabi ni Kyungsoo

 

Tumawa sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol na ngayon ay nauna ng pumasok at sumunod naman sila Kyungsoo at Jongin habang si Sehun ay naiwan pa sa terrace, bago ito pumasok sa loob ay tumingin muna ito sa may puno ng manga at nandoon nga si Luhan nakatayo at nakatingin din sa kanya.  

 

Nakapatay na ang ilaw sa kwarto nila Jongin at Kyungsoo ngunit hindi parin ito makatulog, gumulong-gulong ito sa higaan at napansin naman ito ni Jongin. 

 

“Can’t sleep?”  

 

“Takot ako” 

 

Biglang inurong ni Jongin ang sarili sa higaan at tinawag si Kyungsoo.  

 

“Here, tabi ka sa akin promise I won’t do anything”  sabi ni Jongin 

 

Dahil sa sobranag takot ay hindi na nagdalawang isip si Kyungsoo at tumabi nga ito kay Jongin. Nahihiya parin ni Kyungsoo pero mas natatakot ito kaya naman lumapit na ito sa binata at humiga na ito sa tabi niya. Tumalikod si Jongin kay Kyungsoo ng nahiga na ito sa kanyang kama ngunit biglang kinalabit ito ni Kyungsoo sa likuran at sinabi 

 

“Jongin pwede ka bang humarap sa akin?” 

 

At nung humarap na sa kanya si Jongin ay inilapit nito ang kanyang ulo sa dibdib ni Jongin at mayamaya pa ay naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na ipinatong ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay sa bewang ni Kyungsoo at unti-unting niyakap ito hanggang sa tuluyan na nga silang makatulog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have question please ask me on my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/selurendipity) or spazz with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kailimerence)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you like my first chapter if you have question please ask me on my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/selurendipity)
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU H (@kaisooingly) FOR THE BIG HELP ❤


End file.
